maurypovichfandomcom-20200213-history
Lazhania
Rhonda took her 14 year old daughter Lazhania (pronounced La-Shay-Nah) on to the show because she was concerned about her being a wild and out of control teen. Lazhania thinks it's cool to sneak out in the middle of the night to have sex and fist fights with other girls. Lazhania brags that she has been involved in more than 60 street fights and has even sliced her own mothers hand with a knife. Aftermath Rhonda explains how her 14 year old daughter Lazhania is so out of control that she does not know what to do. She said that one day Lazhania grabbed her, pulled her shirt up over her head and pushed her into a glass table which smashed to smithereens, leaving her mother with cuts and lacerations. Lazhania told her mother that she has had sex with one person, yet her mother believed it was more. Lazhania then revealed that she has sex whenever she wants, with who ever she wants and however she wants to do it and if anyone has a problem with it, they should "step up and watch what happens." Lazhania's mother, Rhonda also said that Lazhania is obsessed with trying to hide razors in her mouth. Lazhania said that her mother is a "big old cry baby" and that she has to do what she has to in order to protect herself. Her mother was terrified that Lazhania may end up pregnant, in jail or worse - dead. One time, Lazhania's mother was trying to go out and Lazhania demanded that she gave her a cell phone that was hers, yet her mother refused to give it to her. As a result, Lazhania grabbed her, pulled her clothes up over her shoulders and threw her across the room. Lazhania didn't care and got on top of her mother and a bunch of people ran in to the room, yet Lazhania tried to accuse her mother of abusing her. One time, Lazhania had gotten smacked by someone and came home to her mother and cut her hand with a knife, which made her mother feel really bad. Maury asked Lazhania whether she would rather fight or have sex, to which Lazhania said that she does both and that it is her life and she doesn't care. Maury asked Lazhania if she has friends, yet Lazhania said: "I'm dolo. I don't ride with nobody, I stay by myself, I don't really socialise with people 'cos I got a fly life and I know it," yet Lazhania's mother think that it is because Lazhania would rather be with drug dealers who have got money. Lazhania then revealed that she had sex within an abandoned apartment building with 6 guys because she was high. Lazhania was ordered to take a lie detector test and it revealed that she sneak out every single night to meet up with guys and have sex with them. She admitted to having sex with 2 guys, yet the test determined that she's had sex with at least 6 guys. She's also had a pregnancy scare. Lazhania's mother was reduced to tears. Category:Out of Control Teens